A Tale of Ice and Magic
by thebluegirl125
Summary: There were simpler days. When Loki's intentions were only to douse Thor in a wave of snow,


A Tale of Ice and Magic

"Thor!" a young, ebony-haired prince whined as an older prince by the name of _Thor _scooped up some snow and hurled the ice-filled sphere smack-dab into Loki, the younger's, abdomen.

The two young princes were out on the huge lawn, enjoying the freshly-fallen snow in traditional winter clothing on Asgard. Loki never did understand why the Asgardians loved huge clothing, it made him topple over. Snarling childishly, Loki hid a grin as he hid behind a tree, and started packing as many snowballs as possible, and placed a spell on them. The prince finished chanting, and all at once the snowballs lifted high up in the air, before swiftly plummeting towards its target: Thor. The young thunder god screamed rather girlishly, getting ice and slush into his mouth and finally, when all the spell-cast snowballs ran out, a disgusted frown placed itself deeply onto Thor's features as he spat out some of the snow.

Loki could not laugh any louder. He collapsed onto the blanket of pure snow and clutched at his side. "You looked so funny, brother!" Loki choked out amidst his series of chortles and giggles, while Thor smiled deviously and tackled the younger. Rough-housing wasn't allowed in the palace, unfortunately, so they snuck out when their mentor walked out briefly to attend to other important needs. That too –sneaking out—wasn't allowed, but frankly, the two royals didn't care.

Rolling over, Loki was now tackling Thor, but Thor was having none of that, so he scooped up some snow and spread all over Loki's face, and he roared in laughter as Loki squealed. Loki stood up just as Thor began running, and he said "I will have my revenge!" and created a huge tidal wave of snow that crashed onto Thor.

A scream was heard but was silence by the wave, Loki laughed briefly. No sound came from Thor, so Loki began to worry. A few solid seconds passed, and yet, there still was no sound. Loki gasped, and hurriedly ran to the heap of snow, and began to dig around for Thor. Finally, a lock of golden hair came into view, and Loki mustered up all of his strength to pull Thor out.

Loki set Thor down gently onto the snow, and he said "Thor! Thor, wake up! Quit your jesting!" no movement. No sound. No roaring laughter. Panic spread all over Loki, and he began to shake Thor. Thor's clothes were warm enough, the wave of snow only hit his side, so what was happening?

A sob tore ungracefully from Loki's throat, and he planted his face onto Thor's chest.

It was rumbling.

Loki quickly sat up, and saw that Thor was laughing, which made Loki angry yet relieved. "Thor, you Bilgesnipe! You had me so worried!" Loki exclaimed, but hugged the elder once he was able to sit up. Thor said "I was just pretending, brother. There is no need to worry or cry" and Thor hugged the younger close. "I'm alright, Loki" Thor murmured, as Loki dried his tears. Loki was so scared, so afraid, so he punched Thor in the arm and pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"Thor! Loki!" an angered cry came from the lawn's gate, and they turned to see Frigga dressed rather warmly standing on the patio, her arms crossed. "Uh-oh. We are in big trouble" Loki murmured, and Thor only nodded. They both stood up and brushed the snow off their clothes, and walked towards their mother. Surprisingly, a soft smile played on Frigga's lips and she said "you two trolls! I was looking everywhere for the both of you! Thor are you joining in with your brother's mischief?"

"Of course not, mother. Loki is an expert at that, but I have fooled the trickster himself!" and Thor only laughed loudly. Loki pouted, but slowly smiled.

Frigga only laughed and said "come on inside you two, you will catch a cold if you keep this up."

_There were simpler days _Loki thought, now brought back to the present, as he looked at the destruction that the Chitauri were causing. The destruction that Loki prompted was remarkable.

"Loki!"

Loki wishes to turn around apologizing, he wishes to relive the simpler memories not of war but play, but he turns around with a glare yet a smirk playing on his lips.

Loki wishes to relive the tale of ice and magic.


End file.
